La persecución de las chicas vampiro cap 2
by Megan Russo
Summary: En este capítulo los chicos se dedican a perseguir a las chicas, siguen convencidos de que son verdaderas vampiros...


**Los personajes de "Inuyahsa" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y yo hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

**2 fin de semana despues**

**Narra Inuyasha**

Estabamos en la plaza como siempre, las chicas no se habian aparecido ni por casualidad por aqui, pero sabia que iban a aparecerse tarde o temprano  
Sensshomaru: alla estan!  
-Todos volcamos, bingo, eran las chicas, las que venian por alla-  
Inuyasha: waa! las raras!  
Miroku: escondan el cuello!  
Todos: jajajaja  
Inuyasha: eh! Por que no se sacaran esa ropa negra?  
Kouga: deben estar con su regla..  
todos: O.o'  
Kouga: y si se llegan a manchar la ropa negra la disimula  
Inuyasha: que asco  
Kouga: xD tengo 3 hermanas  
Miroku: con razon saliste medio gay  
todos: jajajaj  
-pasamos por ahi, no miramos a nadie!-  
Sango: vamos al Irish!  
Kikiou: si! hace siglos que no vamos alla  
Kagome: es verdad, siglos, muchos siglos  
Inuyahsa: ahm...hace siglos existia el Irish?  
Sensshomaru: ellas son vampiras seguro que si existia  
Miroku: cual sera su verdadera edad?  
Kouga: puta, siguen con eso?  
Inuyasha: es que es verdad o no! es verdad!  
Naraku: sobre que?  
Mioga: que pasa?  
Inuyasha: que esas peladas son vampiras  
todos: wuajajajajaja  
Inuyasha: ¬¬ es verdad hermano!  
Sensshomaru: pa que, que es verdad  
Miroku: las hemos estado investigando  
Naraku: osea, que no salen cuando hay sol?  
Inuyasha: cuando hay sol, no vienen! se aparecen en la noche! esas chicas, estan heladas y miralas de blancas! y su ropa negra!  
Miroku: ademas que cuando hablas con ellas, no te miran a los ojos, te miran el cuello o la boca  
Mioga: uuuuhm, es que son raras no mas puej, que mas  
Inuyasha: y las quisimos perseguir, y cuando acordamos no estaban las tipas por ningun lado!  
Naraku: las persiguieron?  
Inuyasha: queriamos ver q hacian  
Naraku: puta estan locos! saben que aqui no muy lejos hay un buen psiquiatra, hasta les puede hacer consulta gratis! vamos!  
todos: ¬¬  
Miroku: es que en verdad son raras  
Mioga: uhm, es algo ilogico!  
Naraku: los vampiros no existen!  
Miroku: entonces esas chicas se pasaron de raras!  
Inuyasha: voy a ver que hacen, voy hacer su amigo van a ver  
Miroku: miiie y despues, vos vas a aparecer de negro y con toda esas webadas  
todos: hahahahaa  
Inuyasha: mierda yo el vampirito! hahaha  
Miroku: hahaha nah! no creo que te dejen, estar con ellas  
Inuyasha: uhm...voy a intentarlo  
Sensshomaru: no se viejo, pero no te rebajes tanto  
Mioga: verdad, y que esto no lo comente nadie! por que despues nos van a dar por locos  
Inuyasha: obvio! obvio! esto es secreto!  
Miroku: de aqui no sale!  
Inuyasha: estan en el Irish no?  
todos: si  
Kouga: eso dijeron! ves! ahi esta la cosa! los vampiros NO COMEN!  
Naraku: haber que mierda van hacer alla!  
Inuyasha: eso es lo que quiero saber!  
Miroku: vamos a ver, quien va?  
Inuyasha: yo  
Mioga: vamos todos, quiero ver mas de cerca a esas tipas 

-entonces ya todos nos fuimos al Irish, estaba mas oscuro de lo normal! fuimos arriba, estaba vacio y en un rincon estaban ellas! daba miedo, no habia nadie mas ahii! solo ellas- 

Mioga: ahi esta carajo  
Inuyasha: mierda, ya se dieron cuenta  
Miroku: como las vemos entonces  
Sensshomaru: sentemosnos aqui, entonces y ya 

-las chicas estaban charlando mucho! no advirtieron nuestra presencia, nos fuimos del otro lado, donde no nos pudieran ver- 

Miroku: bueno, de seguro ya pidieron  
Inuyasha: si comen..  
Mioga: nos vamos a burlar de ustedes, por el resto de nuestras vidas!  
todos: jajajaja 

-estuvimos charlando y viendo a las chicas, despues subio la mesera con vasos con soda- 

Mioga: elay mierda, ahi tenes a tus vampiras bebe soda en vez de sangre!  
Inuyasha: puta verdad!  
todos: jajajaja  
Naraku: miren todo su alboroto por nada! en serio q los voy a llevar a un psiquiatra! y van a dejar de fumar y beber por un buen tiempo!  
Sensshomaru: es que son raras, las niñas  
Miroku: y nosotros ya habiamos armado la novela xD  
todos: jajaja  
Kouga: ey! miren! 

**Narra Sango**

Sango: puta! viejas! nos olvidamos de la promesa!  
todas soltamos los vasos, aun no habiamos tomado nada  
Kikiou: mierda, ahora que?  
Sango: nose! tendremos q botar las sodas  
Kagome: mierda! 6 pesos para nada  
Sango: es que! es que, es que puej!  
Kikiou: no importa!; botemoslo y ya!  
Sango: verdad, pero nos vamos a castigar por esto  
Kagome: es pecado botar la comida  
Sango: pero tambien no cumplir en lo que quedamos  
Rin: bah! olvidemonos de eso ! xD  
Kikiou: no, no, dijimos que no ibamos a tomar coca, en dos meses!  
Kagome: mie, no se ni pa que hice esa mierda!  
Sango: oie! estas satanica, te vas a ir al infierno!  
Kagome: en el infierno no hay liquidos aunque sea dejenme tomar aquiii!  
todas: O.O! ssshh! 

-los chicos, volcamos, al escuchar eso!- 

todos: O.O!  
Inuyasha: q..!  
Mioga: que mierda?  
Sango: ya basta, ahora que?  
Kikiou: vamonos de aqui  
Sango: dejemos eso  
Kagome: aaayy  
Rin: aguita no mas, tomaremos puej  
Kagome: mie que son..  
Sango: ya Kagome moderate!  
Kagome: me emputa en serio! - lo vuelca su vaso, y toda la soda, se va al piso  
Kikiou: ya estaras contenta, lo vas a limpiar con tu lengua! 

-todas la miramos- 

Kagome: ahora si vamonos  
Inuyasha: tiraron la soda!  
Miroku: hay carajo!  
Sango: ya Kagome, moderate! estas vieja!  
Kikiou: verdad! madura de una vez!  
Rin: es el sacrificio 

-pasamos junto a los chicos, pero los ignoramos, bajamos pagamos la cuenta y salimos muy rapido.- 

**Narra Inuyasha**

Inuyasha:ahi esta carajo! ni una gota  
Miroku: entonces pa q mierda vinieron!  
francis: parece q querian hablar de algo, y necesitaban privacidad, y un lugar oscuro!  
Mioga: le estaban diciendo que madure, que ya estaba vieja  
Naraku: de que hablan si son cachorras todavia!  
Inuyasha: que son vampiras carajo! son eternas de viejas!  
Sensshomaru: y eso del sacrificio?  
Mioga: hay carajo.. estoy empezando a creer, en estas mierdas  
Inuyasha: cada dia mas..  
Naraku: y ahora?  
Sensshomaru: yo no le hablo a esas tipas, solo a la mayor, nada mas.  
Inuyasha: hay que acercarnos mas a ellas, es lo unico que nos queda  
Mioga: salud! por los caza vampiros!  
todos: jajajaja salud! 

**1 semana despues  
Narra Inuyasha**

-Estabamos en la plaza, era un dia nublado, sentados en las bancas, las chicas, estaban separadas.  
La mayor, estaba en junto a las gradas, leyendo, la otra estaba, estaba en un sillon, escribiendo y las otras dos, estaban dando vueltas por los alrededores 

Inuyasha: wow, capaz de hablarle ahurita  
Mioga: anda hablales puej..  
Inuyasha: uhm...no se  
Miroku: vamos yo igual quiero  
Inuyasha: a quien le hablamos primero 

-En eso pasaron las dos chicas (Kagome y Rin)- 

Kagome: mira ahi esta Kikiou, vamos a joderla  
Rin: uhm no, ya sabes como se pone cuando la interrumpimos  
Kagome: ay verdad! la anteriior vez, sali volando!  
Las dos: hahahaha 

Inuyasha: la q lee esta descartada  
Miroku: nos va hacer volar  
todos: jajajaja  
Inuyasha: mejor observemoslas  
Miroku: bah! yo quiero hablarle- se levanta  
Inuyasha: marica no vayas! te van hacer yyieerda!  
todos: jajaja  
Miroku: que me van hacer! una tarde! nublada, en pleno centro! donde hay muchas personas!  
Inuyasha: ya te dije, te van a cavar la tumba!  
Sensshomaru: haber, haber, anda, anda, anda, veamos que pasa  
Miroku: ahi voy  
Inuyasha: me dejas tus guitarras?  
(Miroku le saca el dedo)  
Inuyasha: xD 

-Miroku se acerca a la que esta escribiendo- 

Miroku: hola!  
Sango al rato cierra su cuaderno, sin mirarlo: hola  
Miroku: me puedo sentar?  
Sango miro a un lado: claro 

-Miroku se sienta y la otra se levanta y se va!- 

Miroku: O.O!  
todos: wuajajajaja  
Miroku se tapa la cara y regresa muerto de risa  
Naraku: que bien! esta saliendo el sol! - despues de estar una hora riyendonos de Miroku 

al rato todos volcamos a ver a la que estaba leyendo, seguia normal. el sol aun no la "habia tocado"  
Inuyasha: esperemos a que la toque  
Mioga: si le llega y no hace nada, te hago mierda! 

**Narra Kikiou**

Estaba leyendo muy feliz, pero estaba sentada y la acera me estaba lastimando la espalda, senti un gran pinchazo  
Kikiou: auch! - me toque la espalda, no se como volque y la vi a Sango, me hacia señas para que vaya con ella. Me levante y fui corriendo.

**Narra Inuyasha**

todos: oooooouU!

Inuyasha: y el sol la toco! carajo la toco!  
Mioga: y se agarro la espalda!  
Miroku: y se fue corriendo!  
todos: wwoow!  
Miroku: wwwaaa! ahora que?  
Inuyasha: hay que acercarnos mas a ellas  
Miroku: disculpame pero yo lo intente!  
todos: wuajajajaja  
Sango: verdad q no te dio bola! ajajaja  
todos: jjajajaja  
Kouga:no se como le vamos hacer  
Sensshomaru: yo nunca mas con esas tipas! necesito mas tiempo!  
Kouga: pero si vos nos las presentaste  
Sensshomaru: pero por que ustedes me dijeron, acaso no se dan cuenta que no me voy con ellas?  
todos: sii  
Sensshomaru: daaahh!...tush! osea hello! osea- (todo gay)  
todos: O.O!  
( meeeentira xD caiiiste xD )  
Kouga: entonces que mas podemos hacer  
Miroku: hay que buscar formas...  
Inuyasha: vamos a sus casas a espiarlas!  
Miroku: y como vamos hacer eso! queres entrarte! o que?  
Kouga: este maleante ahi, ya te dije que no nos vas a llevar por esos caminos!  
Miroku: no te estoy pidiendo que robes sus calzones  
todos: ¿?  
Los dos: nada  
Inuyasha: tenemos que intentar algo  
Sensshomaru: bueno, bueno, si quieren les puedo hablar  
Inuyasha: si o por ultimo! vamos todos y las acorralamos y les hacemos decir la verdad!  
Miroku: como?  
Inuyasha: a la antigua  
Kouga: como?  
(Inuyahsa hizo puños)  
todos: ooh! golpearlas?  
Inuyasha: no! rogandoles! si es necesario nos vamos a arrodillar  
todos: O.O! 

**Narra Kikiou  
**

Sango: haahahaha -empezo a reir solita...eso es normal en Kagome pero en Sango...?-  
Kikiou: elay ejta!  
Sango: es que ahurita, cuando estaba leyendo, Miroku se me acerco!  
todas: noo!  
Sango: si!  
Kikiou: y por que?  
Kagome: que queria?  
Sango: se me acerco y al ratingo cerre mi cuaderno, y ni lo mire! me dijo:me puedo sentar? y yo: claro, y se sento y yo me fui  
todas: ooooh! *.*  
Sango: jajaja  
Kikiou. bien hecho!  
Sango: quedo opanga! y escuche que sus amigos se riyeron! hahahahha  
todas: ajajajaja  
Sango: me paso de mala  
todas: xD 

-nos quedamos a charlar ahii mismo, bueno nos metiimos en el pasillo por q estaba saliendo el sol, un poco y donde estabamos nos daba mucho- 

Sango: ahora que hacemos?  
Kagome: mira! ahi esta Kagura!  
Kikiou: hay.. que venga ella me da flojera caminar xD 

**1 hora despues  
**

Kagura: vamos al Irish?  
todas: ¬¬  
Kikiou: uhm...comes vos no mas  
Sango: si nosotras...no comemos  
Kagome: si, ya no  
Kagura: uju que son! como no van a comer!  
Kikiou: te acompañamos!  
Inuyasha: si! por q no van a comer!  
todas: O.O!  
Miroku: que hacen chicas?  
Sango: eh?  
Sensshomaru: van a ir a comer?  
Sango: ahm, no, nosotras ya comimos  
Kagura: estas puej, nunca comen, quiero verlas comer  
Inuyasha: y que pasa chicas?  
Rin: estamos a dieta  
Sango: si es verdad  
Inuyasha: uuhm...la dieta no existe!  
Sensshomaru: si quieren vamos nosotros mas  
Kouga: si ! vamos todos a comer  
Sango: ahm...saben que? no es que seamos malas ni nada, al contrario nos caen super bien  
Kikiou: nos caen excelente  
Sango: si, pero nosotras preferimos comer solas saben?  
Inuyasha: y por que? tenemos modales por si acaso  
Sensshomaru: si este marica entro a clases de etiqueta  
Inuyasha: ¬¬  
Kagura: por que...es raro, comer frente a chicos  
Kikiou: si, nos da verguenza  
Kagome: o miedo  
Kikiou: Kagome anda adelante mejor  
Kagome: ah ya puej! vamos Rin 

-las dos se adelantaron- 

Miroku: por que miedo?  
Kikiou: es...joda  
Kouga: uuuh que malas no quieren comer con nosotros  
Sango: no somos malas, solo q somos asi  
Kagura: si es verdad, ya van a ver que vamos a poder hacer otras cosas mas, pero comer no  
Kikiou: pero...nosotras no vamos a comer, la que va a comer es Kagura, si quieren pueden hacerle compañia  
Inuyahsa: si pero nada que ver que ustedes no coman  
Kikiou: mi dieta es muy estricta, en serio  
Miroku: ya, ya no coman entonces, pero las acompañamos  
Kikiou: y para que?  
Sensshomaru: por que si, queremos charlar, con ustedes conocernos mas  
Sango: pero...entre nosotras con ustedes, esta mas que claro, que solo somos conocidos  
Kikiou: amigos de "hola y chau"  
Miroku: pero eso lo queremos cambiar!  
Kouga: si! es verdad, asi vamos hacer mas amigos  
Sango: saben que?...hay que bien anochecio!  
Kikiou: si...  
Miroku: les gusta la oscuridad no?  
Sango: nos encanta  
Miroku: que estabas diciendo?  
Sango: ay, ya me olvide  
Kikiou: jeje**  
**Kagura: eso es por no comer ves?  
Miroku: si! tenes que alimentarte mas! por eso vamos a comer  
Sango: uhm...yo no voy a comer, ni una va a comer  
Kikiou: ni a...balazos...nos van hacer comer  
Kouga: uhm...  
Kagura: pero si quieren vamos todos y ya comemos nosotros no mas  
Kikiou: ya mierda! me estan cansando! parenla con esta! que van a comer que no van a comer, que si, que no, que por favor...ya! parecen de 5 años..!  
todos: O.O!  
Sango: Kikiou relajate!  
Kikiou: si quieren ir bien! sino tambien! pero podemos mover nuestros traseros de aqui? por que una paloma acaba de cagarme encima!  
las chicas: ajajaj - mirandome el pelo  
Miroku: bueno...pero no te alteres O.o!  
Sango: si  
-yo solo asentila verdad es que no queria que vengan con nosotras, me daba verguenza estar con ellos, ademas de rabia, pero me iba hacer la muy importante! xD de ahi nos fuimos al Irish-**  
**

**Continuara-**

Bueno.. he aquí la segunda parte de mi historia .. espero que les este gustando :3 .. voy a usar toodo mi tiempo libre para seguir escribiendo y no dejarlos con la intriga XDD


End file.
